


Storytime

by Omoskates



Series: Regarding the Elevator incident... [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoskates/pseuds/Omoskates
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri tell each other stories on the couch





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy mini fic while I work on some Otabek/Yurio stuff

"-and so then I said I may not be a stripper, but I still have my boyfriend's pole to grind on every night, unlike your eternally single ass"  
"oh my god Viktor you did NOT say that"  
"Oh but I did- then SHE said that she bet I would suck on a pole-and that you would too-so I said, honey did you even ATTEND the banquet last year?"  
"Oh my god Viktor" Yuri chuckled as he covered his face with his hands. His Fiancé was too sassy for his own good. He snuggled closer to Viktor on the couch.  
"That reminds me, at the banquet how much DID you forget at the banquet, Yuuri?"  
"Almost all of it... Except for when I wet myself in the bathroom. Man that was embarrassing," Yuuri started blushing just remembering it."Thank god that when I went into of the stalls to cry my soul out, miraculously some kind stranger gave me a fresh pair of pants and briefs over the stall wall. Thank god I had my bag with me, because otherwise I'd either have to throw those wet clothes away or carry them around in the open.  
"OMG YUURI THAT WAS ME!" Viktor squealed  
"Really?!" Yuuri exclaimed  
"Yeah, I was planning on wetting myself at the banquet and changing into those. When I heard someone open the door right before I was about to piss, I rushed into one of the stalls. I used my phone to see who it was, and I may have 'accidentally' taken a photo or two of you struggling with that zipper of yours. I still have those pictures,see?"  
Viktor whipped out his phone and scrolled down until he found his banquet photos.  
"Found them!" Viktor opened up a photo taken from inside the stall. It was of Yuuri in a fancy suit squirming as he tried to unzip his pants.  
"You can see the desperation in your eyes"  
Viktor swiped until he found the picture  
"And this next one is my favorite"  
The camera was zoomed in between the cracks of the stall. Standing in the middle of the room, trying to reach the stalls was Yuuri, who had a glistening wet patch on the front of his pants, head hung in shame.  
"Please tell me you didn't share that with anyone..."  
"Oh don't worry, I only kept it for...personal reasons"  
"Pft, you're so dirty, Vitya"  
"I know I am"  
"Hey at least you saved me from embarrassment"  
"Well how could I not, it's impossible to not want to stop the crying of an angel like you"  
"You didn't even know me then, ya dork"  
"An angel's tear is still an angel's tear, Yuuri"


End file.
